


Your Hand In Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Names, Childhood, Drama, F/F, Family, Light Angst, Motherhood, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Your Hand In Mine

The quietness in the room was a comfortable one, yet the couple laying on the bed, in a close embrace, the tiny dark haired girl fluttered her eyelids as she reached her hand to pat at her awake companion.

Rolling onto her side, Bobbi draped her arm around Daisy’s waist, lightly pecking her cheek. Then sitting up just enough to glance at the sleeping baby beside them. She softly giggled noticing the near identical pose between the baby and Daisy. “Oh, Gloria is going to be just like her mama.”

A soft smile as Daisy gave a nod and slowly opened her eyes, turning to fully face Bobbi as she whispered. “Do you think she’ll like it?” Quickly adding as she peeked at Gloria again. “Her name?”

A nod as Bobbi stroked Daisy’s side. “Well, it suited her at the time. If she wants to change it…” Before Bobbi could conclude, Daisy added swiftly “I know, but what if we’re like our parents.”

A gentle sigh, Bobbi eased Daisy into a close hug as she kissed her, then whispered as she gazed into her eyes. “Daisy, you care so much, it’s really sweet. But you don’t need to be afraid.” A pause as she added. “Clint used to feel the exact same way.” As Daisy hugged tighter, Bobbi continued a little quicker. “Sure, I get worried about having a kid too, but fear is only going to hold you back.”

Looking down with a soft smile as she moved a hand to stroke Daisy’s hair. In return, Daisy showed a smile as she nodded.


End file.
